Hero
by As The Rush Comes
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't always save everyone. Because no one ever said being a hero was easy but it's nothing short of painful. Set before, during, and after the movie. Rated T for language. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.  
_**-**

"Do you believe in heroes, Jack?" Jack Mercer looked at the young girl, his sister, who stood beside him. It was nearly time for them to be getting home, the street light were turning on, but she wouldn't move. She was staring up at the night sky, as stars began to appear one by one.

"Depends." Jack shrugged, "Bobby says there's no such thing but Ma says there is." The girl frowned at his response and turned to him.

"What do _you_ believe?" She pressed and he looked away from her, up at the night sky. They should really be getting home. It got dangerous after dark, really dangerous.

"I believe...in being my own hero." He breathed and she smiled as she grabbed his hand and they began running home. When they got there, their mom was waiting for them at the door. She scolded them for being late as they hurried inside the house. Later that night, Jack found her staring out at the stars again. She smiled at him as he came and stood by her side. Absentmindedly, she took his hand and held it.

"I want to be a hero, Jackie. Do you think I can do it?" She whispered, her eyes gazing into his.

Jack nodded before letting go of her hand and walking back to his room. She fell into step behind him and they curled up under the covers, her head laying on his chest. As she drifted off to sleep, she promised him that she'd be a hero, no matter what. And he believed her as his own his eyes closed.

No one ever said being a hero was easy, though.

**So that's the prologue. What do you think? Don't worry if you're confused, all will be revealed. Anyways, review and give me feedback. I thrive off of it. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or Hero by Nickelback**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**January, 1994**

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

He hated her when he first met her. She was younger than him, and Jack had learned that the youngest always got the most attention. She was absolutely adorable, which made it worse. She had long black hair that had obviously never been cut. Her skin was a creamy caramel color that seemed to be flawless. He had to fight the urge to reach out and scratch her, just to blemish it. What caught most of his attention were her eyes. They were a cobalt blue with tinges of gray mixed in. They were filled with wonder and curiosity, but they were gorgeous.

Yep, Jack frowned, she was going to get all the attention.

"Boys, this is Emery and she'll be living with us from now on." Jack let out a loud groan and Evelyn looked at him in disapproval. He didn't care though. He never asked for a sister and he sure didn't want one. Before she could open her mouth to reprimand him, he stood up and left the room.

Emery let out a tiny whimper as Evelyn led her to a small bedroom. There were two beds and judging by the comic books and video games, she was sharing a room with the one who apparently hated her.

"Can't I stay with you in your room, Miss Evelyn?" Emery asked but Evelyn shook her head.

"I'm afraid my room isn't big enough for the both of us. Don't worry though, sweetheart. Jack is really a nice boy, he's just jealous right now. He's used to being the youngest." She explained and Emery raised an eyebrow. Someone was jealous of her?

After helping her put her things away, Evelyn left Emery alone so she could go start making dinner. Emery, now alone, climbed onto her bed and sat in the middle of it. As she looked around, she tried to get familiar with it. It was strange, finally being adopted, she thought the day would never come. But here she was, finally apart of a family. She hoped it was worth the wait.

An hour or so later, she and the others were called down for dinner. Jack was there, she noticed, but he didn't look at her. Choosing to ignore him, she got to know the others. Angel decided to nickname her Emmy, which she didn't mind. He was kind to her and so was Jeremiah. Bobby was different, she noticed. Though he was nice, he kept her at a distance. She guess that was normal. They'd never had a sister before. Finally, she turned to Jack who was glaring at her. Feeling self conscious, she looked down at her food. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore and quietly excused herself.

Jack felt guilty later that night when, lying in his bed, he heard the soft whimpers coming from Emery's bed. She was crying, and though the first night was always the hardest, part of it was his fault. Evelyn had chewed him out after dinner and demanded that he apologize. He had been defiant, though, and kept being nasty to Emery. Now, he was beginning to regret it. He didn't know what to do, though. He'd never really had to deal with a crying girl before. And it turned out he didn't have to. Feigning sleep, he watched as Bobby entered the room, checking in on them, and heard her cries. The eldest Mercer walked over to Emery's bed and scooped her up into his arms, shushing her until she finally calmed down. It was strange, Jack thought, he had never seen Bobby be so gentle with anything. Ever.

Everything was normal the next morning, though.

"Hey, fairy, why don't you go get me a glass of orange juice?" Bobby said as he sat down in front of the TV and turned on the latest hockey game. Jack scowled at him but did what he said anyway. He was already on thin ice with Evelyn and really didn't want to get in more trouble by picking a fight. As he walked into the kitchen, he ran smack dab into Emery. She gasped as the glass of milk she was holding spilled down her shirt. Jack's eyes widened and he began to apologize profusely.

"It's okay, Jack." She said and he looked at her in surprise. Her voice was surprisingly firm and she was smiling at him as she walked back into the kitchen to grab a towel.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He had expected her to be angry. Not just about the milk, but about the way he had treated her the day before. She wasn't though, as she poured herself another glass of milk.

"It's just a shirt. I've got a whole bunch more." She told him and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Behind him, he heard Bobby yell something about orange juice and he sighed as he walked to the refrigerator and opened it up. As he poured two glasses of juice, he noticed that she was watching him. Feeling slightly uneasy, he searched for something to say.

"You were crying last night." If he could have slapped himself without making himself look like an even bigger idiot, he would have.

She didn't respond as her eyes flickered from him to the ground. He watched in defeat as she left the kitchen. Great, he thought, he had taken one step forward only to be knocked seven steps backwards.

When he walked back into the living room, he found Emery sitting cross-legged next to Bobby. They weren't watching hockey anymore, but some random horror movie. Despite the coarse language and blood, Emery was entranced. She still hid her face in Bobby's shoulder when something scary happened, though.

"Thank you little sister." Bobby teased and Emery looked back at Jack. She had a confused expression on her face and he gave her a "don't ask" look before heading upstairs to his room.

Weeks passed and Jack found himself treading lightly around his new sister. Emery, on the other hand, was constantly exploring her newfound family. She and Bobby had developed a routine of spending Saturday mornings watching trash television, whenever he was in town. She helped Jeremiah study, mostly distracting him from his studies. And she liked exercising with Angel, as he got ready for football tryouts at his school. It had been strange at first for all of them, having a little sister, but each brother got used to it. Except for Jack.

"You play guitar?" Emery asked one day as she stood in the doorway, having heard the strumming from downstairs. Jack looked up at her and nodded.

"I play a little. I'm not very good though." He admitted and Emery found herself climbing onto his bed and sitting across from him. She bobbed her head and swayed from side to side as Jack played some chords and hummed a random melody.

"It's pretty." She mused and Jack scoffed.

"It sounds like a load of crap to me." He deadpanned and she smiled at him. Her eyes were alight as she spoke.

"Music isn't always supposed to make sense, but it still speaks to you. My mom always said that." She said and Jack looked up at her. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and he remembered the first night she had been there. Following Bobby's example, he put his guitar and reached out, taking her into his arms. He held her long after she stopped crying and somehow, they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Evelyn found them, hours later, she smiled warmly at Emery and approvingly at Jack.

"I know it's hard getting used to but you have to protect her, Jackson. You're her big brother and when the others are gone, you'll be the one she relies on. Remember that." She told him.

From that point on, Jack found that he couldn't sleep unless she was at his side. He constantly kept a close eye on her whether they were at home or at school. It was his job to protect, and he wouldn't let his mother down.

**So that's the first chapter. It just introduces Emery and gives a little background. There are a few more blasts from the past before we get into the actual story. So bear with me, and keep reviewing. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope you stick around for more.**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or The Only Exception by Paramore**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**July, 2001**

_Say so long to innocence  
From underneath the evidence  
You taste like Heaven, but God knows you're built for sin_

"Have you lost fucking your mind?" He was screaming at her.

"Quit acting like you're my dad, okay? You act like you're so perfect, but you're far from it Bobby Mercer!" She yelled back before turning on her six inch heels and stomping upstairs. Her dramatic entrance was clinched when the sound of door slamming. Bobby sighed as he looked to Jack for help.

"What do you want me to tell her, Bobby? She's not going to listen. You have to let her make her own mistakes and for God's sake, she's right. Stop trying to be her father." Bobby didn't say anything as he grabbed his jacket and keys, leaving the house in frustration. Jack just shook his head as he climbed the stairs and walked to his bedroom.

He found her curled up in their bed. After years of them sharing, Evelyn decided that she'd replace the twin beds with a king size one. It didn't matter much, since Jack was barely home now. As he sat down on the edge, he heard the soft and familiar sound of her crying.

"It's because he loves you, Em. It's hard to understand but if there's anything Bobby Mercer actually loves, it's you." He told her and she turned over, her eyes connecting with his.

"It was a just a party, Jack. Sure there were boys and booze there but hell, I've seen much worse. I'm a Mercer for Christ's sake." She said as she slowly sat up. Jack's mouth went dry as he took in what she was wearing. A mini skirt that exposed almost every think and a slinky see-through mesh top. It was no wonder Bobby went insane, she was begging to be raped.

Feeling slightly disgusted with himself, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the biggest t-shirt he had. He tossed it to her before settling back on the bed. She put it on and sighed, laying back on the bed.

"It may have been just a party, but this is Detroit. And you weren't exactly in the safest part of town. Bobby nearly had a heart attack when Ma told him. Look, I know you think I'm taking his side but you really have to understand where he's coming from. It's one thing for one of us to be there, Bobby could care less, but you're his baby sister." Jack explained and Emery groaned.

"I'm not a baby anymore, though. Why doesn't he get that? I'm my own person and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said before burying her face in her pillow and screaming. Jack let her get it all out as he reached for his guitar an began strumming. The atmosphere changed immediately and Emery moved the pillow from his face.

She visibly relaxed as Jack began to sing one of the many songs they had written together as kids. This one was about going to the dentist and it made her laugh every time she heard it. Her anger long forgotten, she began to sing along with him. By the end of it, they had dissolved into laughter and it took ten minutes for them to calm down. When she had finally gotten ahold of herself, she leaned over and hugged Jack tightly.

"Does this mean you're going to talk to Bobby?" He asked and she sighed. There didn't seem to be any other option.

"I guess," She told him, "I don't know why he cares so much. He's hardly ever home and when he is here, he's always getting on my case. I can't stand it."

"He wants the best for you, we all do. All of us have fucked our lives up some way or another, but you still got a chance. Take it, Emery." He told her and she nodded.

"I should go clean up..." She whispered as she got off the bed. She gave him a quick thank-you kiss on the cheek before grabbing some sweats and heading off the bathroom.

Hours later, they lay in darkness. Jack hummed a tune as Emery absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. She could never sleep whenever he was home. She was afraid that if she did, she'd wake up and he'd be gone for good.

Downstairs, they heard a door bang open and slam shut. Bobby was home. Jack looked at Emery but she shook her head. She would wait until after the sun came up. She had to allow her eldest brother to be angry for a little while longer.

Her head was laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her as the sun peeked through the curtains the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Jack who was still knocked out. Carefully, she pulled herself away from him and walked out of the room. Downstairs, she could hear the television and realized it was Saturday morning. Knowing that she'd have to face him sooner or later, she crept downstairs and into the living room.

At first, he didn't see her but when she sat down beside him and pulled her knees close to her chest, he took one arms and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to him. She whispered apology after apology until he finally told her to shut up. When Jack came down hours later, he found them laughing hysterically at some random reality show. As he fixed breakfast, Bobby came into the kitchen to Emery's favorite, a glass of milk.

"She misses you, you know. Maybe that's why she acts the way she does. She wants your attention." Jack told him, "She's not the only one, either."

Bobby didn't say anything as his mother walked into the kitchen. Judging by the somewhat relaxed atmosphere, she knew that whatever disagreement from last night had been resolved. That didn't mean everything was alright, though, there was still some tension. Bobby waited until she gone to speak.

"You're one to talk, Jack. Have you even told her that you're moving to New York?" Bobby asked and Jack didn't respond, "I figured."

"I plan to." He said and Bobby laughed harshly.

"When? After you leave? You think I put her through hell when I leave? She can't even sleep in her own bed when you're not here. You're so damn dependent on each other, it's a wonder you can even function when you're in separate rooms. You're brother and sister, not husband and wife, get it straight." It was a low blow and Bobby knew it. Truth was, Jack's relationship with Emery was good for the younger Mercer. Bobby remembered how closed off Jack could be but Emery helped him open up and Jack was hopelessly devoted to her. It was strange but Evelyn never discouraged, and neither did Bobby.

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're talking about, okay? Why are you even picking a fight? You should be spending time with your sister before you land your ass back in prison." Jack hissed and Bobby glared at him.

"Guys?" Emery's voice broke the silence as she wondered in the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Jack's moving to New York. He didn't have the balls to tell you so I did. He lives next week." Bobby announced before walking out of the kitchen. Emery didn't move as the words sunk in. Then she looked at Jack, her expression was unreadable.

"You're what?" She asked and Jack sighed. There was no point in hiding it any longer.

"My band got signed and we're heading to New York. I was going to tell you but someone decided to be an asshole..." He trailed off as Emery's expression turned from unreadable to angry.

"What the hell, Jack? You think I believe that bullshit? You never tell me when you're leaving and I never know if I'm going to see you again. I don't even know why I ever expect anything different from you, honestly. Each and every time you come home, it's just another let down waiting to happen. I'm done waiting though, have fun in New York." She said and she turned to walk away but Jack wouldn't let her.

"What the hell do you want from me? Of all people, I thought you would be happy for me, but no. I have to hear shit from you too. God, you're so fucking selfish!" The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted him. He saw the flash of hurt go across her face as she picked up the glass of milk and flung it at him. He ducked and the glass shattered against the wall, sending milk everywhere. When Jack glanced from the damage to where Emery had stood, she was gone.

He spent the next week packing and begging Emery to talk to him. She refused to, though. If she wasn't at school, she spent her time locked in their bedroom. He slept on the couch and every night, he could swear he heard her sobs. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to her, so he before he left, he wrote a letter.

Evelyn was the only one who actually went with him to the airport. She hugged him tightly and made him promise to visit. As he pulled away, she grabbed his arm and made him look her in the eyes.

"She loves you, Jack." At first he was confused but when realization hit him, it nearly knocked him off his feet.

"I..." He was at a loss for words.

"I just want you to remember that. She may be angry now, but it's only because she's trying to fight it. She wants the best for you, she really does. But she doesn't want to let you go either." As her words sunk in, Jack turned and looked at terminal. He was having second thoughts about leaving now.

"What do I do?" He asked and Evelyn smiled.

"Do what you have to do." She told him before letting him go. With a sad smile, he hugged her one more time before turning and heading towards security.

It rained the day he left, and Emery spent the entire day in their bed. She missed him and wished she had gotten to say goodbye. With a broken heart, she got up and walked to the bathroom to herself cleaned up. When she opened the door, though, an envelope fell to the ground. It was addressed to her and she knew it was from Jack. Hesitantly, she opened it and began to read.

_Emery, _

_I feel like such an idiot. I want you to know how sorry I am for what I said. If anyone's selfish, it's me. I know you probably hate me, but I just want to say goodbye. Bobby told me that you can't sleep when I'm gone. Funny thing is, I can't sleep either. Not when you aren't by my side. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is...I'll miss you. I promise I'll be back, I don't know when, but please wait for me?_

_Love,_

_Jack_

**And there's chapter two! Yay, so now we get to start where the movie begins. I bet you're wondering what happens when Jack comes back home. Oh, and for clarity, Jack and Emery are two years apart in age. In the last chapter she was 9 years old and he was 11. So that means he's 18 in this chapter and she's 16. I hope that clears up any confusion you might have. Keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts on this story!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or Built For Sin by Framing Hanley **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Present Day**

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello  
I'm still here  
All thats left of yesterday_

She should have gone with her, Emery thought, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be sitting here processing Officer Green's words. Her mother, the sweetest woman in all the world, had been murdered. Someone had taken the life of an angel, and it was all Emery's fault. As that false realization sunk in, she began to sob. Pain wracked her body as she shook and let the tears cascade down her cheeks. Terrence Green, a good friend of the family, didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. He too had known and loved Evelyn, and having seen her body at the crime scene, his own heart was torn as well.

"You should call your brothers," He told her and she nodded, still weeping. He finally pulled away from her when his partner, Fowler, cleared his throat. He looked at Emery one more time before moving away from her. He hated to leave her like this, but his job was far from done. He gave a small wave, which she returned, before leaving the house.

After the officer's were gone, Emery stood up and trudged upstairs. She had to start making funeral arrangements. Upon entering Evelyn's room, it was like glass shattered as she collapsed in her mother's bed and sobbed even more. She wondered if the hurt would ever go away. It probably never would and she'd always have a hole in her heart.

Jeremiah was the first brother to be notified. He had come as soon as he hung the phone up and upon seeing Emery in their mother's empty bedroom, he too begin to weep. He didn't weep for just his mother, though, but for the broken girl sitting on her bed as well. He knew Emery still fought with personal demons and though she seemed to hold it altogether, he remembered the phone calls with Evelyn. His mother always fussed and worried over the girl, and with good reason. Ever since Jack and Bobby left, Emery had never really been the same.

Carefully, he moved her hair away from his eyes and offered a sad smile. She grimaced before returning the gesture, allowing him to hug her tightly. He spent the night across the hall, the door open in case his little sister needed him. She didn't make a sound, though. And the next morning, ironically a Saturday morning, he found her watching television. Her eyes were still bloodshot red and puffy, she looked a mess, but he could tell she was trying to be strong. It was what Evelyn would have wanted.

"We have to call the others, Jerry. They need to know." She told him and he nodded.

"I'll call Angel and Bobby. You can call Jack." He noticed how she stiffened at the name before nodding once. He was about to change his mind and tell her to call Angel, but she got up quickly and retreated to the kitchen.

He could hear her soft voice as she pleaded for someone to pick up. Two hours and dozens of phone calls later, she finally managed to reach him. It had taken Jerry twice as long to get a hold of Bobby, who had hung up the phone as soon as he told him what happened. Finally, after the calls had been made, Jerry called the funeral home.

Emery listened in silence as he began to make arrangements. She still couldn't believe Evelyn was dead. And though she thought it would bring her some comfort, hearing Jack's voice had made it worse. She didn't even get to speak directly to him, he had been too hung over to talk. She hoped he got the message and came home. She missed him so much.

She spent the next few days at Jerry's house. Camille kept her company and she found some comfort in spending time with her nieces. As she lay down one night, she wondered if she'd ever be able to stay in the Mercer house again.

"So, who's the girl?" Fowler asked as he and Green approached Jerry's house.

"Emery Theodora Mercer, the only girl Evelyn ever adopted. She's the only one to ever really do anything with her life too. Graduated with honors from high school and started working on a degree in medicine as Michigan State. My guess is she was home for the holidays, it's a shame." Green explained as they entered the backyard.

Emery smiled warmly at him, and he noticed that she looked a lot better than she had the night Evelyn died. Her skin had more color and her eyes had more expression in them. She was still hurting though, he could tell.

"How are you?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It's not getting any easier but I'm still living. I've been staying with Jerry for the past few days, and that's helped." She told him and he nodded before hugging her. He pulled away when he caught sight of someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Bobby Mercer, they finally let you out of jail?" He teased as he and Bobby hugged briefly.

"They let me out on good behavior." Bobby joked, "It's a shame that I'm gonna have to go back, though."

Red flags went off in Green's head and he inwardly groaned, "No, Bobby, you leave this to the police."

"Relax, I just want to talk to the guy, and maybe put a few bullets in him." Bobby responded. Green was about to say something more when Jeremiah walked out of the house. Good, he thought, a Mercer with common sense.

Emery watched as the police officers disappeared in the house with Jeremiah. She felt Bobby's presence behind her and she turned to face him.

"Are we really going after them?" She asked and Bobby nodded. Though she didn't like the idea of killing someone, she'd make an exception for the bastard who took Evelyn away from her. As if losing one mom hadn't been enough already.

She didn't see Jack when he first arrived, but she could feel a change in the atmosphere. He had gotten a little taller since she had last seen him. His hair was a disheveled mess, as always, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. What caught her attention the most was his eyes. He looked so lost and hurt, like a little child. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and kiss the pain away, but she couldn't. And that's what hurt the most.

"Fairy!" Bobby called out and Jack frowned at the nickname. He made brief eye contact with Emery, who quickly looked away.

She watched as they talked, Bobby was most likely telling Jack of their plans to hunt down Evelyn's killers. Jack visibly paled and she had to fight a smile, he was still a hippie at heart. After the wake, they all headed to the Mercer house. Emery had to breathe a few times before she could cross through the threshold into the home. It was the same as when she left it. There was still shattered glass from when she broke a vase in her anger and hurt. Her bed was still a mess from where Jerry had slept in it and Evelyn's room still lay untouched despite Emery's short-lived residence in it.

Bobby quickly divided up the rooms, and it was just like old times. Emery and Jack would stay in a room together, while Jerry stayed in his old bedroom. Angel, who showed up after the wake, would sleep in the living room. They made plans to have an actual Thanksgiving dinner, to which no one objected.

As she exited the bathroom, she heard the familiar and idle strumming of Jack's guitar. After having a brief internal battle with herself, Emery walked down the hall and into her and Jack's bedroom. He was singing a song she had never heard before, but it filled her with sadness nonetheless. Feeling as though she was disturbing his quiet moment, she turned to leave only to hit the door with her shoulder. Jack stopped playing and looked up at her. Cobalt blue locked with chocolate brown and Emery had to fight the urge to fall into his arms yet again.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi there." He responded.

"New song?" She asked.

"Yea, I wrote it a few weeks ago. You like it?"

"Yea, I do."

They fell into silence as they continued to stare at each other, studying one another. Finally the tension became to much and Emery turned to leave the room, mumbling an apology for disturbing him.

"Emery, wait!" Jack said as he stood up and reached out. Electricity flowed through her body at his touch and she had to yank herself away.

"I did wait Jack, for four damn years. I'm done with waiting." She said coldly before leaving the room. Bobby passed by her but she didn't look at him. She needed to escape, if only for a moment and before anyone could stop her, she opened the front door of the house and wandered outside.

As the wind blew and the snow fell, she let the beginnings of winter be her comfort.

**There we go, we are now into the main plot. I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about the nature of Jack and Emery's relationship. I simply ask that you be patient, all will be revealed in time. In the meantime, keep those reviews coming. They're extremely vital to my writing. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or Hello by Evanescence**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_He says come with me I'll show you my way  
Into a place where all the devils go  
No more pain no more lies and no more worries  
It's a place where all the devils go_

Thanksgiving was possibly the worse experience Jack had ever been through. Well, the second worst, the first involving the young girl sitting beside him. She hadn't spoken to him since their encounter a few nights before, and he was going through Emery withdrawals. He knew it was his fault, even though he had wanted to come home, he never did. He didn't even have a reason, either, he just didn't come home.

"Jack?" Jack looked up to see Evelyn sitting across from him. He doesn't dare say a word, he doesn't want the others to know he's lost his mind.

"Jack, remember that there are some things in life worth fighting for. Don't give up because it's too hard, you never know how much time you have left." She tells him and he gulps before nodding. He knew what she was talking about as he sneaked a glance at Emery. He was about to say something, to make her talk to him when Bobby threw down his fork and suggested they play hockey. He suspected he wasn't the only one going crazy while sitting at the table.

It was absolutely frigid outside and constantly hitting the icy ground wasn't making it much easier. After successfully scoring a goal, Jack skidded across the ice and landed into a heap in the snow. He groaned but smiled at the cheering. A hand suddenly appeared to him, and Emery's pale face came into view.

"Em..." He said as she helped him up. She didn't stay to listen though and he resisted the urge to scream at her. Did she know the pain she was causing him? She must have, and didn't care. Angry, Jack chose to sit out for he rest of the game and sulked.

"What's going on with you and Em?" Jerry asked out of the blue as they packed their gear into Bobby's car. Jack shrugged, but didn't answer. He hated having to explain things, like his emotions, to others. He just wanted them to _get it _like Emery did.

It was hard, she thought, as he looked over at him. She wanted to talk to him, but she would hold out just a little longer. She wanted Jack to feel what she had, the pain of him not being there. Those sleepless nights spent longing for his warm presence. Hoping to hear the sound of his voice and see his beautiful brown eyes. Yes, she nodded, she'd make him wait until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sometimes you have to forgive, Emery, not for him but for yourself." Evelyn had told her at the dinner table. She hadn't wanted to hear the words and their truth, but she had. As she looked at Jack, she wanted to forgive him but didn't know if she could.

"To the greatest woman who ever lived!" Bobby proclaimed and they toasted their drinks. After finishing their hockey game, they headed to Fred's and took a table. While her brothers all ordered hard liquor, she settled on a simple soda. She hated the taste of alcohol and chose not to partake in it, a fact that Bobby teased her about. He was currently making fun of Jack, making the younger Mercer cringe at the jabs to his sexuality. Deciding to leave him completely in the cold, Emery shot Bobby a glare.

"Leave him alone, would you?" She hissed and Bobby stuck his tongue at her. Nevertheless, he stopped. He learned a long time ago that little sisters weren't the same as little brothers. Sisters were a lot more dangerous. Luckily, the bar owner happened to wander over to their table before Emery could threaten him some more.

"My favorite customers, heard you guys are going after your mom's killers." He said and the entire table wen silent, "Word is, one of those gangs did it. Went in there to rob the place, decided to kill everybody while they were at it. Got eyewitnesses, some boys who were at the basketball court."

"Looks like we know who we're going after, then." Bobby said and Jerry groaned.

"Man, let the police do their job, Bobby. Stay out of it." Bobby shook his head though, refusing to listen. He thanked the man before turning to the rest of the Mercers. Emery was the first to stand up, she knew exactly where they were going.

Bobby kept her closely by his side as they walked out to the car. After stopping by the house to grab some supplies, they drove to one of the local gang hideouts. Bobby turned to her and handed her a baseball bat. She rolled her eyes at him, it was such a sissy weapon, and he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Be patient, you'll get some heavier artillery soon." He told her before they entered the hideout. She kept close behind him, with Angel watching her back. Their entrance was loud as they held the guns up and announced that they were the police.

"Man, what hell is this?" The apparent leader of the gang demanded as they entered the main room of the hideout.

"We're just came here to talk...right boys?" Bobby nodded to Jack and Angel who began pouring gasoline all over the gang members, including the leader. Once he had their full attention, he pulled out his lighter.

"A few nights ago, your boys held up a liquor store. My mother was there and they killed her, got anything to say about that?" Bobby asked.

"Man, we ain't done nothing to nobody!" The boy yelled and Bobby flicked the lighter on.

"The police has eyewitnesses, boys playing on the basketball court across the street" Angel added.

"Those witnesses were paid, they wasn't nobody at that basketball court!" The boy argued.

"And how do you know?" Bobby asked, getting more and more furious by the second.

"Because that robbery happened at 11:00!"

"And?"

"They shut court lights off at 10!"

Emery frowned at the boy's whimpers as they dragged from the car. He had gotten off easy, she thought, but if he was lying there was no hope for escape. She looked on as Bobby and Angel held him, waiting for the basketball court's lights to go off.

"It's 10:04" Jack announced and the boy cried out as Jack handed Bobby a gun. Right before he was about to shoot him, though, the court lights shut off. The boy celebrated by insulting them until Bobby punched him out. She offered him an apologetic smile before being led away by her brothers. He just gave her a curious stare before turning away.

Tonight had been a dead end, she sighed, they still didn't know who had killed Evelyn. She wondered if they ever would. Downstairs, she could hear Bobby and Jack talking. Jack had finally asked aloud what they had all been trying to figure out. Who would kill the sweetest woman in the world?

Quietly, she slipped into her bedroom and passed by her open closet. Something blue and shimmery caught her eye and she stopped for a second and pulled out the object. It was a dress, the dress she was supposed to wear to prom. She hadn't gone though, not because she didn't have a date, but because she only wanted to go with one person. And he was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Rough night, eh?" He asked and she nodded. Before she could dismiss him, though, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Immediately, her defenses came crashing down and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asked as she pulled away from his touch, from the electricity that flowed through his fingers.

"Please, Emery, talk to me. It's hard enough losing Ma, I don't want to lose you too. I know I hurt you and I know saying sorry won't do shit for you, but please...don't do this to me." He finished his plea in a whisper as he looked at her. She could see every bit of hurt and pain in his eyes. Oh, how she had missed him.

"Come here," She whispered as she opened her arms. Jack embraced her tightly and she let him hold onto her and sob. He had been holding it all in, she realized, unwilling to let his brothers see his weakness. But she was different, she had always been different.

That night when Bobby peeked in, he smiled at the sight of two sleeping forms holding onto each other. He knew he'd never understand the bond that Jack and Emery shared and he wouldn't try to. It was theirs and theirs alone. And he would do anything to keep them safe.

Because a bond like that should never be broken.

**There's the fourth chapter. I hate that it took me so long to get it up but I've been busy and it's been hard to just sit down and do a chapter. Here it is though, and hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next one. Keep reviewing please, they mean a lot to me. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or Devils and Angels by Royal Bliss**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me  
And I am left to face me_

"Em...?" His voice was a soft whisper as he nudged the sleeping girl beside him. She groaned and turned away from him. He chuckled softly before getting out of the bed. She just wouldn't get to have breakfast then.

Downstairs, he found Angel and Sofi, his on-again, off-again girlfriend, snuggled the couch. He rolled his eyes at them before heading into the kitchen. Bobby had beaten him to the coffee maker, and he was about to leave to avoid being teased but Bobby didn't say anything.

"Morning..." Jack muttered as he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. They were going to go see their mother's lawyer today, he remembered, for the reading of Evelyn's will. Silently cursing, he began to pour himself some coffee.

"Where's Em?" Bobby asked.

"Upstairs asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Jack told him and Bobby nodded.

"You didn't have the heart to do a lot of things." He pointed out and Jack rolled his eyes as he turned to face the eldest Mercer.

"Don't start Bobby, okay? I'm here now and I'm trying as hard as I fucking can. Just lay off..." He sighed, "Do you think...it's unhealthy?"

"What? To be so dependent on someone that you can barely function when they're not around, yea I do, but isn't that what love is?" Jack let the words sink in. Did he love Emery? Of course he did. He had loved her since he first met her, but that love had evolved into something he couldn't quite fully grasp. Gone was the love one had towards his sister. He saw her as a woman now, a beautiful woman. It absolutely terrified him.

After drinking his coffee and scarfing down some toast and eggs, Jack grabbed a plate of food for Emery and carried it upstairs. She was awake now, he noticed, as he found her sitting on the bed and staring out the window. She silently thanked him for the food before beginning to eat. He laughed as she spilled bits of food on herself and she glared at him. Smiling, he pushed her hair out of her face, his hand brushing against her cheek. How would she react if he told her that he loved her? Sure, she had loved him four years earlier but did she still feel the same way now? He was about to find out when Bobby's voice rang through the house, telling them to get ready to go see the lawyer. Jack watched in despair as she slipped out of his grasp.

The lawyer's office was rather depressing, and Emery frowned as she and her family were guided to a conference room. The man was rambling on about Evelyn as they sat down. Finally, he pulled out a box and put it on the table. Evelyn left them a little money, money they would most likely use to find her killers. Emery smiled, however, when a single item was placed in front of her. It was a small wooden box and inside was a necklace, with a silver and sapphire cross hanging from it. Emery loved that necklace and even got to wear it for prom, even though she didn't go. Fighting back tears, she tenderly picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck. She almost didn't notice Jack's gaze until she lifted her head to clasp the chain. He smiled sheepishly as he leaned over the table and helped her put the necklace on. She silently thanked him, missing his touch immediately as he pulled away.

After fifteen more minutes, they left. Bobby hesitated before getting in the car. Emery knew where he wanted to go. He had been discussing it with Angel the night before. Someone had been paid to report a false robbery, and they wanted to know why.

"Here we are..." She whispered to herself as they pulled up outside the convenience store where Evelyn was killed. She gulped as they got out of the car. The store owner was hurriedly leaving but Bobby managed to convince him to let them inside.

They crammed into a tiny room with a small television. The man mumbled something in a foreign language, perhaps an apology, as he began to play a video. Emery watched stiffly as two men clothed in black entered the store. They went to the counter first and gunned down the cashier.

"They didn't take anything..." Bobby noted as the video played. Evelyn cowered behind a shelf as the men approached her. Emery's throat tightened and she watched numbly as the men talked to her mother before raising their guns and shooting her. Tears sprang from her eyes as she watched her mother die.

The world around her seemed to stop as she screamed at the television. Who would do something like this? And why? That's all she wanted to know and she wouldn't stop until she got the answers she wanted. She'd gladly go all the way to the Gates of Hell and back.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she looked up at Jack, who seemed to be having just as hard a time as her. Bobby was conversing with the store owner, getting a description of a man. Their supposed witness. Finally, they thanked the owner for everything before departing.

"They set her up..." Bobby told them as they got into his car, "They set mom up."

Emery lay against Jack as Bobby sped to their house. He and Angel were talking, rather excitedly, about going to one of the local high schools. Someone was bound to know the guy they were looking for. They needed some weapons though, they were bound to start a fight. As they went inside, Emery and Jack snuggled close. It was freezing outside and Bobby didn't leave the heat on.

"Are you sure you want to go with us?" Jack whispered and Emery frowned.

"Of course I do, I want to find Ma's killer as much as you guys do." She told him.

"I know that but...things can get messy. Especially with Bobby involved." Emery rolled her eyes at Jack's protectiveness, but laughed nevertheless.

"I'll be fine, Jackson, okay? I've been in this city my entire life. I'm pretty sure I've seen worse." As a way to reassure him, she turned and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I care about you, you know that right? I don't want you to get hurt." He told her and she sighed.

"I know and I'll be extremely careful, just for you." She said, kissing his cheek again. Jack grinned and rested his head on top of hers. Now was the perfect time for to tell her that he loved her, but of course, Bobby had to ruin it.

The eldest Mercer cast a glance at them before rolling his eyes and climbing into the vehicle. Emery stuck her tongue out at him before pulling away from Jack. She instantly felt cold and regretted her actions, but made no attempt to move back. She had pushed her boundaries enough.

The ride to the high school was uneventful, with everyone getting ready for a potential showdown. When they got there, Bobby began to bark out orders. Angel and Jack were to stand watch in the halls, while Bobby, Emery, and Jeremiah were to go into the gymnasium. Jeremiah, who had driven his own car, stood waiting for them at the entrance. There was a basketball game going on as they entered. Immediately, Bobby walked to the center of the court. Emery, who had been handed a rifle, walked behind him.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention!" Bobby shouted as the crowd began to boo and jeer at him. Knowing they wouldn't be silent any other way, Emery fired off two shots into the gym floor. The noise died down then and Bobby grinned at her.

"Just hurry the hell up." She said and he nodded.

"About a week ago, my mother was shot at a convenience store not too far from here. Now, I'm looking for a witness. He's supposed to be really tall, has an afro, and supposedly never wears a coat." Bobby said and the crowd erupted again. Emery was about to fire off more warning shots when she saw Jack from the corner of her eye.

"They got him!" She told Bobby before running out of the gym. Behind her, Bobby thanked the crowd before hurrying out into the hall.

Out in the hall, Jack and Angel had cornered a young boy. Emery handed Angel the rifle before looking down at the guy.

"Man, I ain't telling you nothing!" The boy spat and Emery rolled her eyes. Loyalty could be so annoying sometimes.

"Fine, you don't have to tell us anything. We'll just put a bullet in your head and be done with it." Bobby threatened and the boy caved.

"Alright! Alright! He's my brother, but that's all I'm telling you." The boy said and Bobby nodded.

"I get it, you want to protect him. That's pretty honorable. Jack, get his bag." The kid struggled as Jack grabbed his bookbag and began rifling through it. Finally, he pulled out a report card and they all read the address. With their business done, Bobby ordered them to all go back to the car. Before leaving however, Emery helped the boy get his stuff while Jack examined his report card.

"These are some good grades, kid. Stay in school." The boy looked at the two youngest Mercer's in a mix of wonder and confusion as they walked out of the school.

**So we're really getting into the story now. Next chapter is pretty much all action and very little fluff, but don't worry. The moment you've all been waiting for is coming. In the meantime, keep reviewing! **

**Special Note: There probably won't be anymore updates until the end of March. I have to study for exams. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or In The Dark by Flyleaf**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played _

They seemed to sit in the car for hours, waiting for the kid's brother to get home. It was freezing and Emery shivered slightly beside Jack. He smiled teasingly at her before leaning over and wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into his warmth, breathing in his scent. It was so relaxing. She could stay there forever, but of course, she couldn't.

Jack's eyes widened as he caught sight of the guy they were supposed to be after. He alerted Bobby and Angel who quickly got out of the car. Bobby yelled at the guy, who of course ran. Emery and Jack followed closely behind their older brothers in pursuit.

As they entered the tiny apartment building, they were unable to make it in time to stop the guy from getting on the elevator, so Bobby and Angel to the stairs.

"Tell us which one he stops on!" Bobby ordered and Emery nodded as she watched the elevator dial while Jack looked out for cops. When the arrow stopped on seven, she ran to the stairs and told Bobby, who cursed because they were only on the third floor.

Grabbing Jack, Emery began racing up the stairs as well. She got there just in time to see Bobby being attacked by vicious attack dogs. She let Angel help him while she ran into the room after the guy, narrowly missing a bullet. She watched in helplessness as the guy made an attempted escape out of his apartment window.

"Oh no he don't." Bobby hissed, as he passed Emery and grabbed a knife, cutting the rope and sending the guy plummeting down to the ground.

"Well...that was the most eventful ten minutes of my entire life." Emery joked as they walked back outside. She cringed at the sounds of the guy crying in agony and stopped walking, letting her brothers go ahead. She waited patiently as they got the information they needed. Only when she felt Jack's hand in hers, did she begin to walk back to the car.

Back at the house, they set up a makeshift war council as they prepared their next plan on attack. The false witness, Damien, had told them of the two men that killed Evelyn. He had given a description of them and told the Mercers where they hung out at night before passing out. After getting an ambulance for the guy, they came back home to discuss strategy.

"We need something to get them off their guard." Bobby suggested, "A distraction."

"What's more distracting than a pretty girl?" Angel asked and he looked over at Emery. Bobby frowned at this and was about to protest when Emery nodded.

"I'll do it, I'll distract them. I'll get them drunk and lure them to you guys. Then you can handle the rest." She told them, "And I don't want to hear any arguments. I said I was in this to the end, no matter what."

So it was settled. As Bobby and Angel got their weapons ready, Emery went upstairs to shower and get changed. As she went through her closet, she noticed Jack standing there, watching her from the corner of his eye. They stood in silence for ten minutes until Emery couldn't take it anymore.

"If you have something to say, get it out." She snapped, her words coming out much harsher than she had intended.

"I don't...I don't want you to do this. I know you said you were in this, no matter what, but this...this is too much." He said and she noticed the light blush creeping onto his face. Jack Mercer never blushed.

"Jack...I have to do this." She whispered.

"No you don't!" He exclaimed suddenly and she raised her eyebrows at him. He mumbled a quick apology and turned to walk away but Emery reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder. In a swift movement, he turned and took her into his arms, his face just inches away from hers. For a few precious moments, she thought he was going to kiss her. Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her. But he didn't. Instead, he just gazed at her longingly before pulling away and leaving the room.

He felt so stupid. That had been the moment, the perfect moment to tell her. And the look on in her eyes, as though she wanted to kiss him, it made him hate himself anymore. However, he didn't have time to wallow in self pity, because it was time to go.

They all trekked out to the girl and Jack had to struggle to not look at Emery. She was wearing a simple black dress and heels, but she was breathtaking. The anger returned when he thought of the possibility of someone else touching her, holding her, and maybe even kissing her. His knuckles turned white as he clenched them into fists.

"You ready back there, princess?" Bobby asked Emery, who nodded. They pulled into the parking lot of a well known strip joint. Emery smiled before getting out of the car, Jack watched her until she entered the building.

"Call us if there's any trouble." Angel called after her.

She found the men they were looking for sitting at the bar, and made a beeline towards them.

"Hey there boys," She put on her sexiest voice and it immediately got there attention. The one with the goatee reached out and pulled her to his side. It made her intensely uneasy but she quelled the feeling, she had a job to do.

"Hey there sweet thing, now where have you been all my life?" He whispered in her ear, his voice reeking of alcohol. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here now." She whispered and he pulled her even closer. He was about to connect their lips when she pushed him away, "Not here, let's go back to your place."

The guy with the goatee gave an apologetic look to his partner and stood up. He grabbed her hand to lead her out but she wouldn't move. She motioned to his friend and winked. He frowned at first, but when he understood her invitation, he nodded and the three of them left the bar.

Outside, she looked over into the shadows where her brothers sat and waited. She nodded once and immediately Bobby got out of the car. When the men saw him, they knew they had been set up. One reached out and tried to grab Emery but she moved away and pulled out a pistol from underneath her dress. She shot a few times before retreating to the safety of the car.

Bobby cursed as the men were able to get into their own car and speed out of the parking lot. He sprinted back to his car and peeled out behind them.

"You better hang on, ladies." He told them as they chased after the men. Emery clung to the seat as Bobby made several sharp turns while Angel leaned out the window and fired several shots. At one point, a bullet passed beside her and Jack and she gasped.

Angel was finally able to land a bullet, however, in the other car's tire. Emery watched as the men skidded but somehow still kept going. Finally, Bobby told them to put on their seat belts as he pressed down on the gas and rammed into the side of the other car. The Mercers then watched as the other car swerved before flipping over several times and finally sliding to a halt on the icy roads. Emery breathed a sigh of relief, it was over.

Jack looked over at Emery who had sighed before leaning back in her seat. Feeling as though he wouldn't be able to control himself, he climbed out of the car with Bobby and Angel. They celebrated as they ran towards the men and pulled them out of the car. He watched in a helpless horror as his brothers beat the men that had killed their mother before shooting and killing them.

It was all over.

He was dead silent the entire ride home and even when they got into the house. He simply walked upstairs and into his bedroom. The images played over and over again in his mind. He had seen that kind of cruelty before, in the eyes of those who had beaten him as a child. He knew his brothers had did it for Evelyn, but that didn't stop the memories from flooding back. He found himself sobbing as he relived every painful moment.

"Jack..." Someone whispered and immediately, he was taken into the arms of Emery. Her hair fell in his face as she lay down with him and held him. He clung to her. She was his lifeline. Without her, he'd much rather be dead.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." His whispered over and over again until she shushed him.

"Oh Jackie, there's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." She told him and he shook his head.

"I broke your heart, and I can't forgive myself." This shocked Emery and she stared at him in surprise, "I was a selfish bastard then, and I'm even worse now. Em, you deserve someone much better than me. Someone who will always be there for you, someone who doesn't have so much baggage and so many scars. I don't deserve you."

"That's not true, Jack, that's not true. You're the only one I've ever wanted. When that guy put his hands on me, I felt like I was betraying you. Like I was being unfaithful. God, you think after four years I would have stopped loving you but I haven't. I love you, Jack. I do." She said and to her surprise and pleasure, he kissed her.

It was a deep kiss filled with years of longing. And they both remembered the exact moment when they knew they were in love with one another. For her, it was the night she had went to one of his performances. He had sung one of the songs she had written and it was absolutely beautiful. She had been fifteen then.

For him, it was the day she had dressed up to go homecoming. He couldn't go because he had been suspended, but he saw her off. Half an hour later, she came home and told him the dance was too lame without him there. They spent the rest of the night slow dancing to the radio in the living room, only going to bed when Evelyn threatened to ground them both.

"I love you, Emery."

**So there's chapter six. And we're going to take a break from the present story and do some blasts from the pasts. I hope you guys are cool with that. Anyways, I've noticed that I'm not getting many reviews for this story and honestly, it's a little discouraging. I know people are reading it, so could you please drop a review? It'd be much appreciated. Thanks!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or Easier to Run by Linkin Park **


End file.
